When a user would like to use a portable computing device to access a communication network, such as a service provider, the user can insert an identity card, such as a subscriber identity module (SIM) card, into the portable computing device. In some instances, if an unrecognized SIM card is inserted, the portable computing device may become locked and access to features of the portable computing device can be locked or restricted from access. The user can attempt to enter a personal identification number to unlock the portable computing device. In another example, the user can contact the service provider for the portable computing device to be unlocked.